Don't Call Me Malfoy
by RainbowFandoms
Summary: Chrysanthemum Malfoy hates her family's reputation as a load of snobby, Pureblood, Muggle-haters. In all honesty, she couldn't care less about blood status. Though, when her first year started, she wasn't even concerned about how she would be making any friends. She was more concerned about being called a Malfoy. It was a repulsive part of her that she wanted to get rid of.


"Draco, just leave me alone!" Chrysanthemum Malfoy ordered her older brother, Draco. She shoved him away from her and stormed off in the opposite direction. Today, they were meant to be in Diagon Alley to do their shopping for their supplies they would need for Hogwarts. Chrissy was entering her first year, and Draco his second.

Chrissy couldn't stand having to be with her brother, though. Today, despite being told to stay out of Knockturn Alley, Draco was trying to pressure her into going there. He had always had this fascination with the dark arts, just like their father. Chrissy, having abandoned her brother outside the Knockturn Alley entrance, raced towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Draco, on the other hand, drifted towards Florish and Blott's, where their father was at the time.

Almost at Florean Fortescue's, someone grabbed Chrissy's arm. She quickly turned towards the one who had done so, and her brown eyes fell upon her mother. Looking up at her, Chrissy was almost startled. Her mother's gaze met hers sternly. The grip that Narcissa Malfoy had on her daughter only loosened slightly.

"I see you and Draco have been arguing again. Don't try to deny it, I'm not blind. Incase you haven't realized, since this will be your first year at Hogwarts, you will need to avoid getting in trouble, especially with the exceedingly higher amount of time you two will be expected to cooperate- given that you are a proper Malfoy and end up in Slytherin." Narcissa said, scoldingly.

Chrissy didn't want to be in Slytherin, though. Not that she wanted Gryffindor, but she certainly didn't want Slytherin. She wouldn't always do what her parents wanted her to. If she were to ask the sorting hat to put her in Slytherin, she'd be making a decision she wasn't happy with that would last her the rest of her time at Hogwarts. She wouldn't be able to live with being a Slytherin for seven school years, which in reality, meant she was a Slytherin even after she would graduate from Hogwarts. That would be something she would never forgive herself for.

Though, were she to not end up in Slytherin, her biggest hope was that she wouldn't get ignored by her family- or even disowned. Her mother's grip tighetened again, as Chrissy realized she hadn't answered her.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to upset you. Draco was trying to get me to go in to Knockturn Alley, but you and father said not to." Chrissy said, apologetically. She was never sure how to reply to her mother when she was angry, as it wasn't something that happened often. Generally, her father, Lucius Malfoy, would be the one giving her a punishment, or speaking to her for being rude to the child that was obviously their favorite, even though they clearly wished not to admit it.

"I'm assuming that you'll do your best not to allow it to happen again." Narcissa said in a lower tone. Her grasp loosened and released Chrissy's arm as she walked away. Chrissy was nervous as to what may have been said by her father when her mother told him what Chrissy had done to Draco. Then again, it couldn't have been that big of a deal. All she had done was push him out of the way.

Deciding to continue her venture to Florean Fortescue's, she headed inside. Going up to the counter, she ordered a Butterbeer icecream from the wizard that was standing behind it. Smiling at her, he got her order. The man was Florean himself, and he knew Chrissy rather well. They would often speak with one another when Chrissy was having a rough time. This happened quite a lot, as she always seemed to have some sort of problem going on, whether it be with Draco, her parents, or other relatives.

When she received her ice cream, she paid Mr. Fortescue the money she owed him, and put the rest of the gold, silver and bronze coins back in her pocket. She had given him an extra galleon for a tip. After this, she would still need to get her wand, as well as a pet. Having purchased the rest of her supplies, she had her cauldron that contained all of it at the moment. It was a slightly smaller cauldron that the one Draco had, and her supplies were a bit cheaper. Again, it was obvious that her parents preferred Draco over her.

As she finished her ice cream, scraping the bottom of the dish with her spoon, she then thanked Mr. Fortescue and headed outside. Walking in the direction of Magical Menagerie, she would be choosing her own pet this year. As she entered the shop, she saw it was rather busy. Inside, she spotted a girl with blonde hair, similar to hers, whom looked only a year older. Her items were being carried in her arms, and a tall man with hair of the same color, undoubtedly her father, was next to her. They were looking around at the pets.

Chrissy proceeded to do the same, and walked over towards some of the smaller pets. Since she needed to save her money for a wand, and her parents hadn't given her as much as they had given to Draco, she'd be getting either a cat or a toad. Wandering over towards where there were various cats, she saw one that looked absolutely beautiful to her. It was a female Calico cat, and her green eyes had fallen on Chrissy. A soft 'mew' came from her, and Chrissy smiled. As she was about to pick up the cat, someone had backed into her on her left, by accident. It was the other girl she had seen when she entered the shop.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" was the quick apology from the girl. She looked at Chrissy. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"That's alright. I wasn't paying attention." said Chrissy with a soft smile. "I'm Chrissy, by the way. Well, Chrysanthemum, but I go by Chrissy." Unlike the rest of her family, she didn't introduce with her family name. If anything, she avoided letting the name 'Malfoy' escape her lips.

"Luna Lovegood." the girl whom had accidentily colided with her said in a singsong voice. She extended her hand in greeting. Taking it, Chrissy wasn't joking when she said she was glad to meet her.

"It's nice to meet someone who doesn't immeditely walk away if they run into me. I generally am just shoved out of the way. My family doesn't seem to care. Then again, that's enough complaining from me." came Chrissy's voice with another smile upon her face. The cat she had picked up was purring softly as she stroked its fur. Another soft 'mew' came from the Calico cat.

"That's alright." Luna replied to her. "It's not a problem. So, are you going into your first year at Hogwarts? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Yeah." came Chrissy's reply. "My brother's in his second, though, so you probably know him. He's a bit of an obnoxious jerk, though, if you ask me."

"Who's your brother?" was the inquiry that followed.

"Draco Malfoy. Not that I like to admit it though. I honestly hate being called a Malfoy, so please, just don't call me Malfoy." Chrissy said with a small laugh.

"Ah, no problem." Luna smiled. "You can always feel free to talk with me. I'm generally in the library during my free time at Hogwarts. Also, if you end up in Ravenclaw, you can always feel free to catch up with me in the common room."

Chrissy nodded lightly. "Thanks!"

"Of course." Luna answered. "I've got to be off, but I'm sure we'll catch up soon!" she said, waving to Chrissy as she headed out the door. Chrissy waved in return.

Deciding that she'd be getting this cat, she walked up to the counter with the adorable ball of fur in her arms. The shopkeeper seemed rather shocked about something, but Chrissy didn't know what, at first.

"That cat almost never let anyone hold her. Last time I tried I was covered in scratch marks. She must rather like you." was the comment from the shopkeeper. Chrissy smiled at this, taking it as a compliment.

As she proceeded with the cat's adoption, she then headed out. Having decided to call the cat Jasmine, or Jazzy as a nickname, she allowed the soft-coated cat to crawl down into her cauldron. Jazzy remained in the cauldron as Chrissy headed off towards Ollivander's Wand Shop.

As she entered the shop, the door creaked. The man behind the counter looked up. There was no doubt he was Mr. Ollivander himself. The well-aged man spoke.

"Ah, hello! Miss Malfoy, I presume?" He said.

"Don't call me Malfoy." Chrissy seemed to snap. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." she said, realizing her tone.

"That's alright. How about we get you your wand? Come over here." Ollivander said to Chrissy. He turned around to take one of the dusty boxes off of the shelf. The box was a dark red, and he set it on the counter. Opening the box, he took out the wand. "Twelve and three-quaters inches, mahogany wood and dragon heartstring. Go ahead, try it out."

Taking the wand from his hand, gently, she gave it a wave. Suddenly, something in the shop collapsed. She wasn't sure what it was at first. That was, until Ollivander gave his wand a wave and repaired a shelf to his left. Chrissy placed the wand back on the counter.

"I see. Not that one, then. Let's try another." he said. He put the wand back in the box and returned it to the shelf, retreiving another from a shelf farther in the back. "Let's try this one. I have a feeling about it."

As she was handed the wand, she gave it a wave, and the end lit up. Mr. Ollivander gave her a smile. "Ah, yes. I thought so. Willow, thirteen and a half inches, nice and swishy- great for charms, and with a hippogriff talon for a core. Quite an unusual combination, but interesting nonetheless."

Chrissy took the wand and payed for it. She smiled and thanked Mr. Ollivander. When she exited the shop, her father and brother stood before her. Her father had a black eye and looked as if he had been in a fight. Chrissy looked shocked at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Weasley." her father said harshly. She knew not to question any further.


End file.
